Hollow Ichigo
Introduction Hollow Ichigo, long range fighter with an almighty powerful bankai. His out range fighting style allows to hit multiple enemy from far away. His biggest weakness is his low stamina and weak close range ability in base form. He is suited for 2 vs 2 matches, where he can cover his teammate very well and supply them with infinite bankai pair up. Pro *Range,defensive play *C Rank in damage output in base form, potential S Rank in Bankai form( EX combo) *Bankai pair up *Powerful bankai, both close and far *Bankai EX damage 80%, the sense of accomplishment when linked is exhilarating Con *Among the lowest stamina *Weak close range *Poor auto aim on Air A and other moves Movelist Analysis S series S-Zangetsu Toss *long range attack *too slow to use at close range Sx2-Zangetsu Toss 2 *long range attack *parryable Sx3-Zangetsu Swing *long range sweep *parryable *guard crush *spiral launcher,untechable Air S-Double Zangetsu Twirl *instant knockdown *OTG *floats GS-Slash *good tracking *efficient anti air *wall splat Grab-Toss throw Special Moves A-Getsugatenshou *side sweep getsugatenshou *high priority and easy to hit due to horizantal hitbox *tad slow in start up B-Jump Slash *guard crush *hops over attack *bound launcher *OTG Air A-Air Getsugatenshou *similar to Urahara's Air nake, benihime *poor tracking *OTG, safe keepaway move Supers O-Zangetsu Spin *Angled 360 move, anti air hitbox behind him and OTG hitbox infront him *Decent damage and juggle EX-Niren Getsuga *45% at close range 2hit *30% at far range 1 hit *can be used in juggle combo Bankai *field effect, shadows stuns enemy randomly *A getsugatenshou is larger *gains a compact close range S series *damage increase *different EX, does 80% *different O, same as Ichigo's O *faster long distance shunpo PU S series S-Slash 1 *unsafe on block *long reach Sx2-Slash 2 *unsafe on block *gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is tiny, unparryable Sx3-Kick *unsafe on block *gap between Sx2 and Sx3 is large enough for sway, hits shunpo attempt *near impossible to parry Sx4-Slash 3 *guard crush *gap between Sx3 and Sx4 is big enough for parry *sends enemy flying for wall bounce O-Zangetsu Spin *360 zangetsu spin, same as Ichigo's move EX-Zeroshiki Getsuga *Dash a set distance, stab, getsugatenshou *80% damage *can lead to 100% combo Combo 1. Grab, *B, O or EX *GS, O, B *GS, PU, EX 2. GS, A, Air A *wall splat combo 3. Sx2, (Depending on range closest to farthest :A, B, Sx3, A) 4. Blocked Sx3(guard crush), PU, EX Bankai Combo 1. Sx4,Sx3~4 *wall bounce combo 2. Sx3, A, EX *EX combo when far away from wall, 95~100% damage Strategy Base Form *Snipe with S series and A *Anti air with GS *Keep away with Air A and shunpo *Pair up to get infinite Bankai *Grab or parry at close range *Save reiatsu for R2 Burst, stay alive *Combo 4 and combo 1 with EX are crowd pleasure Bankai *His offense starts here *Spam A, stay away and limit enemies freedom on the stage, ringout *S series to score guard crush and high damage combo *Always look out for EX opportunity, adjust positioning with shunpo, combo 2 *Don't hesitate on R2 burst